How To Cheer Up A Hiccup
by JasmineD799
Summary: It's just one of those days, Hiccup's feeling lonely, but nothing a certain Night Fury can't fix!


Hiccup sat on the roof of his house, watching the ocean's waves crash upon the shore and watching the ships come and go. He had been up there for a long time. His father had gone on another voyage with the other vikings. Hiccup wanted to go with him but as usual his father wouldn't allow it. He told his son that it could get dangerous.

Hiccup sighed, clutched his prosthetic and groaned in pain. It had been almost a month since the battle. And it was taking him a long time to get used to walking on his new leg. Hiccup groaned. his leg felt sore and it was beginning to hurt. He tried to get up, but it hurt to stand. He sighed and sat back down. He felt lonely and he wished he had someone to talk to.

It wasn't long before a big shadow loomed over him. Hiccup looked up staring into bright green eyes. He half smiled knowing it was his best friend Toothless the night fury.

"Hey there buddy," he greeted.

"Hey what're you doing up here all alone?" Toothless asked him in dragonese.

"Oh nothing, just hanging out catching some fresh air." Hiccup replied.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "I've seen that look before," he replied in a stern voice. "Something wrong?"

Hiccup tried to hide his face from the dragon. "Really it's nothing I'm totally fine," he replied.

"Come on," said Toothless. "You can tell me."

Hiccup sighed, knowing he couldn't hide it from him anymore. "I don't know," he replied. "It's just been another one of those days where I'm just feeling so lonely."

Toothless looked down at his little human hatchling with concern. Why was he feeling lonely? Something must be on his mind. And he knew very well Hiccup was trying to hide it from him. But there was nothing Hiccup could hide from the night fury he thought to himself Toothless smiled, he had his own way of making the boy happy. It was nothing old Toothless couldn't fix.

"You wanna talk about it?" Toothless asked him.

"Nah, it's nothing to talk about," Hiccup replied. "I just feel lonely."

Toothless sighed and he thought for a moment. "Hey why don't we head to the cove?" He asked him.

"My leg's feeling pretty sore. I can't even stand up right now," Hiccup replied.

Toothless smiled at his human. "No worries, nothing I can't fix," he replied.

Then he wrapped his tail around the boy's waist and lifted him up. The boy yelped in suprise as Toothless sat him on his back. He still had the saddle and tail-fin on, so when Hiccup was settled on his back he grabbed onto the reins and held on to them as Toothless jumped down from the roof.

"Wanna fly?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup nodded his head slightly while sighing. "Sure," he replied.

Toothless grinned and shot up into the air. The wind on Hiccup's face made him smile. He relaxed and he felt the summer air warm his face. Flying always felt good. It made him feel free. like he was a bird spreading its wings for the first time. He smiled at down at Toothless.

The dragon grinned happily up at him as he saw his human smiling. He did all sorts of twists, summer salts, and big circles in the air. It made Hiccup's stomach tickle. He giggled happily.

Several minutes later, the arrived at the cove. Hiccup slide off the dragon's back landing on his feet a bit too hard. He winced in pain, and almost fell but Toothless was under is arm in a split second holding him up helping him regain balance.

"Whoops careful there," he said as he helped him stand.

"Thanks Toothless," Hiccup said smiling at the dragon.

"No problem," Toothless replied. He nuzzled the boy gently.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragons neck hugging him close. Toothless purred softly.

"Feeling better?" Toothless asked him.

"Yeah a little bit," Hiccup said.

And that was the wrong thing to say. After he said that, Toothless pinned him the ground and started licking his face.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped. "T-Toothless! Cut it out! Please!" The boy pleaded as he laughed. And he tried to push the dragon away but as usual he failed.

Toothless continued to lick his face. "Aw come on!" Hiccup whined. "Cut it out! Please! You got me Toothless!"

The dragon stopped and looked down at the boy. "Now are you feeling better?" He asked him,

Hiccup laughed. "Yes!" he replied. "I'm feeling much better, now can ya get off me?"

Toothless chuckled and he got off of the boy, nuzzling him gently.

Hiccup smiled and giggled. "You sure are good at that," He said.

"Good at what?" Toothless asked him.

Then Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck hugging him tightly. "Making me feel better," he replied.

Toothless grinned happily as he nuzzled the boy's feathery brown hair. "I have my ways," he said to him.

Hiccup giggled at his friend. "I know," he replied. "Thanks buddy."

"Anytime kiddo," said Toothless.

The two friends relaxed together happily, Hiccup was no longer feeling lonely because his best friend was always there to make him smile again.

The end...

Hope you guys liked this! I love Hiccup and Toothless soooooo much! They're so cute! Well you know the drill R&R plz! ^^


End file.
